Sasuke's Wood Release
by AlexisAffectsYou
Summary: Oneshot. During the battle at Tenshi Bridge, Sakura is thrown off and must be saved. Yamato acts quickly to save the pink-haired kunoichi. He decides that the leaf ninja might feel more comfortable waking up to a familiar face.


"Sai, get her!" Captain Yamato called to the mysterious ninja flying below the bridge as he watched Sakura fall to certain death after the middle of the structure had been destroyed. In a hurry to stabilize the bridge, Kakashi's temporary replacement used his jutsu to reinforce it before focusing on the team's medical ninja. He watched incredulously as Sai flew straight by the leaf ninja and away from the scene, before quickly performing another jutsu in order to save her himself. Pulling her to safety, Yamato lifted Sakura's unconscious body onto the bridge in front of him.

The young medical ninja was obviously delirious, reaching out in front of her and mumbling Sasuke's name. Once he had made sure that Sakura would be okay, he quickly surveyed his surroundings, noting that he was alone with the pink-haired kunoichi. Orochimaru and Kabuto had fled the scene, with Naruto and Sai fast on their heels. Deciding that it would not be in their best interest to leave Sakura alone or move her in her current state, Yamato created a clone who quickly took off in the direction that the others had gone.

At hearing Sasuke's name once again from the half-conscious leaf ninja, Yamato looked down at the young woman in his arms. Taking in her delicate features, the captain noted how attractive the pink-haired kunoichi was, not for the first time. He unconsciously reached forward and touched her face gently. As he did so, he heard Sasuke's name yet again, and he became slightly irritated.

 _What's with this kunoichi and Sasuke?_ Yamato thought. However, the wood user suddenly got a bright idea. Sakura doesn't know or trust him completely, and she would be much more comfortable waking up to a face she knew…and loved.

Having read the Uchiha's file while back in the Leaf, Yamato had a general idea of what he looked like. Although he was sure the picture might be old, Yamato morphed his body to look like Sasuke, and gently tried to awaken the pink haired kunoichi.

"Sakura," the captain said, gently shaking the body of the leaf ninja. Sakura's eyes fluttered before she slowly opened them and focused them on her old teammate. At first, she looked confused, then surprised, and then dazed.

"S-Sasuke?" the pink haired kunoichi said uncertainly. Yamato said nothing, but gauged her reaction silently. "Sasuke!" the young kunoichi exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck. Yamato grinned at feeling the sixteen-year old's perky young body press against his own, and relished in the sensation. Suddenly, Sakura's body stiffened and she pulled away slowly. Her eyes scanned over the young Sasuke in front of her, as if realizing that the Sasuke in front of her had not aged since he had left the Leaf. "Wait…you're not Sasuke!" she suddenly exclaimed. Yamato jumped guiltily and looked shamefully at the leaf ninja as he tried to explain himself.

"It's me, Sakura!" Yamato admitted before Tsunade's protégé could unleash her wrath on him. Sakura froze and stared uncertainly at the thirteen-year-old Sasuke holding his hands up in defeat. It wasn't Sasuke's voice that she heard, but the Captain's.

"Captain…Yamato?" she said, a question in her voice. The captain nodded at her and her eyes widened. "Why are you….?" The pink-haired kunoichi trailed off, motioning one hand towards the image of young Sasuke. The captain chuckled nervously.

"I just thought it might be easier for you to wake up to a more…familiar face," he explained cautiously. Sakura regarded him suspiciously for a moment before trying to push herself up. As her head registered her swift motion, she swooned and fell right back onto the captain's lap. He caught her with strong arms that felt just like her long lost love's embrace. The kunoichi momentarily allowed herself to enjoy the sensation, before looking away from Sasuke guiltily.

Yamato could sense that the pink haired kunoichi was drawn by the face of her old teammate. He put a hand to her face, and turned it so she could look at him, keeping silent so as not to disturb the illusion. Sakura's green eyes were filling with tears as she gazed up at the man she wanted to love and be loved by in return. He watched as she raised one shaking hand to his face and stroked his cheek. Believing that the young ninja wanted him to, Yamato lowered his face and attempted to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"You're not Sasuke," the leaf ninja said, shaking her head and pushing him away. "This isn't right." Yamato gauged the young girl's true reaction and saw how weak her resolve was. She wanted this more than she was willing to admit. He pretended to relent, leaning back and giving her space.

"So what is it about this Sasuke?" Yamato asked his young companion. She looked at him, agitated. Whenever she realized his expression was curious rather than patronizing, she decided to gift him with the answer.

"Sasuke is…complicated. He was my teammate. He was my friend. I loved him; but it wasn't enough. He needed revenge. He wanted answers that none of us could provide. The first time I saw him, I knew what I wanted. I was entranced by the endless depth in his eyes and the aura of sadness that always surrounded him. I thought I knew how deep his pain was. Although he wouldn't show anyone willingly, I could see it in his eyes. They were always tortured. I never could know how he truly felt, though. I've never known such pain." The pink haired kunoichi's tears spilled over finally, sliding down her cheeks as she spoke about her lost teammate.

"I'm…sorry, Sakura," the wood-style user said earnestly. Sakura nodded but still wouldn't meet Sasuke's eyes. "Sometimes, people have reactions to bad things that we don't expect. Sometimes we lose people to the darkness of pain and regret. I'm sure that Sasuke still cares about you, even if he can't see it through the fog in his mind." The pink-haired kunoichi finally met his gaze, eyes still shining with tears.

"He has to. This can't all be for nothing," the leaf ninja insisted, sitting up with her usual fiery determination. Yamato nodded but didn't want to tell her how feeble her hope might be and risk taking the passion out of her. Sensing another opportunity, the captain put a hand out to steady her and spoke.

"There's still hope, Sakura. Don't give up on him." At these words, Sakura reluctantly looked at the captain with eyes full of conflict. He watched as her expression changed rapidly, from confusion, to uncertainty, to sadness, and finally determination. She unexpectedly pressed her lips against his, having finally decided to take advantage of the situation she had found herself in. Yamato was initially surprised but quickly began responding to her when he realized what she was doing.

The kunoichi's lips were soft and warm, and the feeling of her body against his was enticing. While their tongues danced in each other's mouths, he admired the perky breasts straining against her top and the shapely legs that were becoming more visible with every movement the leaf ninja made, causing her shorts to rise. When she squirmed with pleasure, he felt her firm bottom press deliciously against his crotch, bringing his cock to life—the only thing he hadn't tried to imitate from the thirteen-year-old Sasuke. Yamato's own eight-inch dick was growing rapidly beneath his pants.

Impatient for things to move along, the older ninja put a hand to her breast and rubbed it gently, smiling when he heard her moan. He moved his mouth down and kissed the line of her jaw, moving down until he could kiss and bite on her neck gently. Sakura moaned and Yamato was encouraged by her breathless noises.

"Sakura…" the captain growled as he kissed her neck. She pulled back and looked at him strangely, stopping him from continuing. "What?" Yamato asked her, mildly irritated.

"It's weird…to hear your voice," she explained. "Do you think you could…imitate his voice, too?" she said, looking away in shame.

Smiling happily, Yamato quickly agreed. "Tell me when I've got it," he told her. Very suddenly, Yamato began moaning loudly in different pitches, starting high and getting lower. When she heard one close to Sasuke's, she guiltily stopped him.

"That's the one," she said.

"Like this?" the captain asked.

"Yeah, that's Sasuke's voice."

"Sakura, come here," the captain said seductively, reaching out a hand and pulling her closer. He began to kiss her again, and was happy to find little resistance from his companion. He kissed her gently, trying to embody love and passion. "Is this okay?" he asked her thoughtfully as he cupped one of her ass cheeks in his hand.

"Wait," Sakura said, stopping him again. He looked at her curiously. "It's still not right…" she said. Sighing impatiently, Yamato waited for the pink haired kunoichi to continue. "Sasuke isn't so…nice," she confessed. Understanding what she meant, Yamato grinned impishly and roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her in for another, more dominating kiss.

Finally, Yamato felt the young kunoichi completely give herself over to him. Her body relaxed and his hands explored her freely. While he kissed her lips, he grabbed her breasts and ass hungrily, taking her moans as encouragement. He moved one hand up her shirt and squeezed her breast hard, eliciting a loud cry from Sakura's mouth. Yamato felt his dick growing harder and harder, pressing against his pants, begging for release. He lifted the leaf ninja onto her knees and stood, watching in amusement as her eyes widened when he pushed his hips forward until the tip of the tent in his pants was touching her nose. He rolled his hips around, smirking at the confused look on the kunoichi's face while he degraded her. She tentatively reached out a hand and shyly brushed her fingertips against his dick. He groaned, thrusting his hips forward again, encouraging her to touch it.

"Is this…?" Sakura began to ask but couldn't quite seem to get the words out.

"This is all me," the captain said proudly, unzipping his pants and allowing his eight inch dick to protrude proudly from Sasuke's body. She stared in disbelief for a moment before touching it again, and wrapping her soft hand around the shaft, stroking it softly. Groaning from the pleasure, Yamato tangled his fingers up in Sakura's pink hair, pulling her face down to his dick. She opened her mouth and took the tip of his cock inside. She sucked gently, swirling her tongue around the engorged head of his penis. He used the leverage he had on her head to force her to take more of his dick, until her nose was brushing the black pubic hairs around his genitals. He moaned, feeling her throat convulsing around the shaft of his dick. The young ninja's dick-sucking was mediocre at best, but he had other plans to get himself off.

When the pink haired kunoichi took his dick out of her mouth, coughing and spitting up saliva all over his cock, he swiftly joined her on the bridge again and pulled down her shorts, revealing a small, tight pussy that gleamed with wetness. Light pink hairs surrounded her vagina, tempting him. He pushed one finger into her tiny hole, pushing into her until he felt the virgin barrier that told him this was her first time.

"Sasuke," the leaf ninja said hoarsely. "Please…" she begged. Yamato paused, momentarily rethinking his actions. However, these concerns were far outweighed by his concern for the pink-haired kunoichi begging to have him fuck her. While he finger fucked her with his index finger, he rubbed her little pleasure button with his thumb, watching the way her body writhed at the touch of his fingers. When she felt wet enough, he turned his companion over so that she rested on her knees, her ass in the air.

Yamato grabbed each of her ass cheeks in his hands, and pulled her hips towards his body, his dick pointed directly at the tiny opening of her pussy. He gently pushed the tip of his dick inside of her, and felt her tight pussy clench around his head. He swiftly pushed his dick passed her barrier, taking the young ninja's virginity. When he was buried deep into the leaf ninja's cunt, both of them moaned in pleasure. Taking a handful of Sakura's hair into his fist, Yamato began roughly fucking her doggy-style.

"My Woody likes you," the captain told Sakura, pounding into her.

"What?" she responded, confused.

"Do you like the way I fuck you?" Yamato asked his partner, pounding into her. "Do you like Sasuke's eight inch dick taking your sweet virginity, Sakura?" Sakura began to lose the moment, not liking how out of character her partner was.

"Stop talking," she demanded breathlessly. Nodding silently, Yamato fucked his partner, the only noises being their panting and moaning. When Yamato was more quiet, Sakura was able to reach her orgasm much faster, and began crying out more loudly with every stroke. "Sa….Sasuke….Yes! Sasuke!" she cried out in ecstasy, orgasming all over Yamato's dick, causing Yamato to become closer as well. As her walls squeezed him over and over again, he pounded into her even harder and pushed himself to cum. His testicles felt like there was a fire inside of them; they burned and tightened, his abs flexing as his nuts began to bust. He quickly pulled out of the pink haired kunoichi and squirted his hot semen all over her perky young ass.

"Sakura!" He loudly whispered as the last of his sperm shot out of his dick. The pink haired kunoichi rolled over onto her back, panting loudly in the aftermath of their sex. Yamato admired the beautiful body of his partner, sad to see it come to an end. He tucked his dick into his pants and was trying to help Sakura clean the white cum off her ass when they heard a startling, evil laugh coming from behind the trees. They both turned their heads quickly, just in time to see a delighted Kabuto emerging from the trees.

"Well, well…" the sound ninja said, smirking. "What do we have here?" Yamato stood and guarded Sakura while she covered herself. "Sasuke, why aren't you with Orochimaru, taking care of that Naruto? We really don't have time for this, as fun as it looks." Suddenly remembering that he still looked like the rogue ninja, Yamato nodded and replied, hoping Sakura had matched their voices well.

"Go on ahead, Kabuto," he said coldly. "I'll take care of things here, then I'll catch up."

"Hm," the sound ninja said suspiciously. "If you say so…" he agreed. He started off in the direction that Orochimaru had taken, but Yamato was not so foolish as to believe that Kabuto had really bought his act, especially after being figured out once. He assumed that Kabuto would be waiting up ahead, ready to ambush them. Sakura was now recovered from their encounter, so Yamato returned to his original form and the pair hurried off after their teammates, hoping they would make it in time.

* * *

A/N: In this story, I wanted to specifically reference this ( watch?v=O2iHUU4p0_8) moment in the anime, because it was the funniest shit I've seen in Naruto, to date. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
